Rappin' Recapping
by JPMod
Summary: Kim tells Debra the story of Ron's time on American Starmaker singing his "Naked Mole Rap" song and the aftermath.  Story 13 of the 'Kim Possible: The University Years' series  Rerated for use of one profanity word


In response to feedback regarding "In Memory":

dbfox007 – If you have reread "In Memory" by now, you would know that I had changed the song from "Taps" to "Amazing Grace". It was suppose to be "Amazing Grace", given that was the song I was thinking when I first written up the story. I had wanted the bagpipe song to be similar to what Scotty played in _Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan_. :)

cl – Glad you're enjoying the TUY series! I'll do my best to extend the series as long as I can come up with ideas for stories. If you and any other college/university veterans have any ideas for stories on campus life, I'll be happy to hear about them. Just email me your ideas (email addy in my Author Profile), and if I do use any ideas, I'll credit them. The more ideas I have, the longer the series will last. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big thanks to all who read "In Memory", and special thanks to everyone whom have placed me as one of your Favorite Authors and/or placed any of my stories as your favorites. I'm touched and honored. :-)

Once again, great big thanks again goes to Spitfire F.22 for beta reading for me. Thanks! (big grin)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/N: After seeing "Rappin' Drakken" for the first time in September, I found it so fun that I have to place it on my top fav KP episodes list! I just love the "Naked Mole Rap" song that I kept watching the tape over and over again! So I figured that given Debra loves to play music and sing, she would get a kick out of hearing Ron's time when he sang on American Starmaker. Thus this story has been created. :)

Oh, by the way, this story definitely have spoilers for "Rappin' Drakken", so if you haven't seen the episode yet and don't want to be spoiled, don't read any further. If you have seen the episode, it will help you understand this story better. :)

Story rating: Rated T (aka PG-13)  
Written: September/October 2005

Summery: Kim tells Debra the story of Ron's time on American Starmaker singing his "Naked Mole Rap" song and the aftermath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: The University Years_

Rappin' Recapping  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

"And that's the final assignment, which will be due on the day of the final exam." Professor Davis surveyed the room full of freshmen students. "Any questions?" After a minute of silence, she nodded her head. "Then that's all for today. Class is dismissed." The 50-something English professor turned to the desk to pack into her suitcase the dozens of papers the students had turned in on the reading assignment she had given nearly two weeks ago.

Some students, having anticipated the dismissal, had already packed their books and were up and heading toward the exit. Others patiently waited in their seats, in the large, old, stadium-style room, as they packed their books. A few lazily waited around and chatted with friends.

For Debra Oxford Tsuda, she was one of the few who were not in a rush to eagerly escape class, like they have a busy schedule where every minute and second counts. The blonde/brown haired star athlete was no fool, given she has much school work as every other student in Upperton U, yet she knew it didn't pay to hurry unless one was indeed late for something.

Finished putting away her books and notebook, the freshmen student zipped closed the backpack and rose from her seat. She put on her coat before shouldering the backpack to head toward the exit. She flipped a stray lock of hair from in front of her eyes to behind her ear as she neared the exit, but at least most of her hair was in a braid down her back and kept out of her face.

Walking over the exit's threshold, Debra turned left when two female forms suddenly blocked her path. Her blue eyes immediately recognized them as Shelly and Monica from the Tai Gamma Delta sorority house. She mentally groaned, for not only did these two share the same math class as her but also this English class. After offering their proposal to join their house's band last week, Debra had made sure she sat far away from them whenever they attended class.

"Debra," Shelly began, "we haven't heard from you whether you will be joining our house's band." The raven-haired girl turned to her blonde partner.

"That's right," Monica said. "Have you made your decision? Our band leader would like you to start practicing with the band soon."

Her eyebrows rose at this. It was obvious from Monica's words that they **expected** her to accept joining their band. This news made Deb mentally grinded her teeth.

Yet she kept a neutral outward appearance. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I will not join your house's band. I meant what I said last week, I will not be joining any bands." With that said, she was about to walk around the two girls, until Monica moved to block her path.

"What?" Monica nearly exclaimed, gaining attention of passersby to the conversation. "You played and sang at the memorial this past Sunday, and yet you had said at the press conference last Monday you wouldn't sing for the public!"

The memorial, to honor those who lost their lives fighting Drakken, was TV broadcasted live to everyone in the entire country. Debra had known this when she had offered to play and sing, thus she also knew that pretty soon or later, someone would indicate the contradiction of her words at the press conference, the day after defeating Drakken, and her actions at the memorial. It was bad that these two snobbish women were the ones to point this out.

"True, I did say that," Debra admitted, which drew a victorious smile on Monica and Shelly's faces. "Yet I sang at the memorial as my homage to those who died. I didn't sing for glory, power, fame, or money. I sang for free out of my heart." She narrowed her eyes at the two as their smiles disappeared. "Joining any bands will be for fame, glory, power, and particularly money. True, not all bands will play for any of the four reasons I had mentioned, yet most do." She leaned up to face the taller blonde girl. "And I could easily see you and your house want the fame, glory, and money that might come if I sing with your band." Shaking her head, she stepped around the two nearly stunned girls. "I will not help you."

As Debra walked down the hall, a shout was heard behind her. "You're a selfish bitch not to share!"

Giving a slight cringe, the young woman didn't stop and just walked on. As she reached the wide staircase and began to descend to the first floor, she knew it maybe seemed selfish that she would not share her singing, but in the long run, she knew she was better off not sharing her hobby so much with the public. She has her reasons, and as far as anyone was concerned, her reasons were good enough for her.

Upon reaching the first floor, she headed toward the age-old building's front main entrance as her thoughts switched to those of her final writing assignment for English class. Debra grinned, as she has an idea for a topic.

Slipping through the front doors and stepping down the front steps, Debra knew she has plenty of time to stop by the library before lunch. Her topic required some researching for any written materials on the subject.

As she strode down the path toward the library while students and people walked around in the vast university, the young woman knew she would be enjoying writing up her final paper for English class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By this time of year, all the trees were now leafless, and the cold weather has just started to remind everyone that winter was not far away. Thus, most outdoor activities were either ceased until warmer weather would return or has moved indoors.

Walking down a path toward the main university student center, a redheaded junior-year student, with a small backpack on her back, was a bit peeved that cheerleading practice hadn't exactly went well. It was the first time the entire squad has practiced indoors for the semester. Although Upperton U's large gymnasium has plenty of room, particularly a high ceiling for high jumps, the squad's freshmen members had to adjust their brains to the fact that they were indoors. In other words, they had to adjust that the ceiling was high enough that they would not fly into it if they were tossed up into the air. They also had to remember that they no longer had wide outdoor space to run, thus they had to make sure they wouldn't slam into the wall or other things. It had taken awhile, but the last hour of practice finally had the team back in synch again.

Entering the student center and the food court, Kim Possible looked around. Practice had made her hungry, and it would be good to have her stomach satisfied before she could focus on any school work, especially the afternoon class she and Ron have.

Knowing Ron was going to be late, as he planned to stay another hour after his cooking class to consult with the teacher about certain combinations of foods in his idea for the final exam, Kim thought she was going to eat alone. Yet when her green eyes spotted a friend, she grinned and changed her mind on the thought of eating alone.

Upon approaching the table, the occupant looked up from her reading and grinned upon seeing her. "Hi, Kim," Debra greeted.

"Hi, Debra," Kim return the greeting. "What's that you're reading there?" she asked as she pulled back a chair and took off her backpack and purple coat.

"Oh, a book on asteroids," she replied. After taking a sip of soda, she elaborated further. "I'm trying to find much information to do a seven-page report to hand-in for the final assignment in English class. The professor said it could be on any subject, as long as it is seven pages or more."

After placing her coat over the back of the chair, Kim sat down and smiled slyly at her younger friend. "Making a report on asteroids? For English class? That's you, Debra."

Debra chuckled but also shook her head. "No, Kim. I'm not making a report on asteroids." She turned the book around to show a picture of a gray-haired man with a mustache. "I'm doing a report on him – Eugene Shoemaker."

"Shoemaker?" Kim was puzzled.

Giving an amused snort, Debra turned the book back to face her. "I'm not surprised you haven't heard of him, Kim. Most people our age haven't heard of him.

"Eugene Shoemaker is the father of modern-day astrogeology. Back in the 1950's and 60's, he was the one who convinced the scientific community that Meteor Crater in Arizona was created by a meteorite, not a volcano as most thought then. He pushed NASA to do geology on the moon, and that had happened on Apollo 17. Apollo 17 proved that the craters on the moon also were created by meteorite impacts. He and his wife found evidence that the Earth was still vulnerable to asteroid impacts when they discovered hundreds of asteroids and comets that criss-crosses the Earth's path around the Sun. And finally, the real climax of his career came when a comet he discovered, Shoemaker-Levy 9, crashed into Jupiter in 1994. That event made the scientific community opened their eyes that Shoemaker was correct that impacts would produce catastrophes that could wipe out the human race as it done with the dinosaurs."

Kim blinked. "Wow. That big?"

Debra nodded with a grin. "That big. I had saw a National Geographic special a few years ago titled "Asteroids: Deadly Impact". It featured Eugene Shoemaker, and I was quite taken in by what I saw."

Nodding, Kim gave a small grin. "Food for thought." Then her stomach growled, making her blush a bit as Debra giggled. "Speaking of food, I better buy something to eat. I'll be right back." With that said, she left to get something from one of the food court's vendors.

Several minutes later, Kim returned with a tray holding a large dish of salad, soda, and some nachos. She had saw Debra had finished her lunch when she first spotted her.

Upon starting to eat her lunch, Kim, eyes on her friend as she read, asked, "So how's everything going?"

Glancing up from her reading, Debra held Kim's eyes for a few moments before sighing. She knew what Kim was really asking with that question. "I'm doing okay, Kim. As you know, upon returning to my dorm room on Monday, I had received more fan mail and even more proposals to join bands and attend concerts. I even received a letter from a record company."

Debra frowned. "Remember what I told you last week about those two sorority girls who proposed me joining their house's band?" Kim nodded before Debra continued. "Well, they are also in my English class, and they cornered me after class this morning. They expected me to join their house's band, but after I told them no and walked away, they spoke behind my back and said I'm a bitch for not sharing."

Kim scowled. "They have no right to say that to you." She forked some salad into her mouth.

Shaking her head, Debra took a sip of soda before speaking. "I'm hanging in there, Kim, just I wonder when things will die down. Singing at the memorial might have given people the impression that I didn't mean I will not sing for the public at last week's press conference."

After eating a nacho, Kim pointed to Debra. "You sang at the memorial for those who died. It was your choice. It is still your choice to decide whether you want to sing for the public or not. Don't let anyone else get to you."

Debra smiled a bit. "I know. I'm still going to stick with my decision."

"Good," Kim approved with a grin before taking another fork of salad in her mouth.

Taking another sip of soda, Debra turned her eyes down to her book. "Least you and Ron don't have to sing for the public," she joked with a smirk.

Kim's eyes went wide on this before she started giggling. "Wellllll… We did sing for the public a couple of times."

This caused Debra to look up from her book at Kim with a surprise expression. "You and Ron could sing?"

With a tiny grin, Kim titled her head to the side a bit. "Well, not me. Whenever I hit the high note, I ended up sounding horrible. I was lucky that I hit the high note okay at the high school talent show nearly four years ago, but after that, I didn't sing again."

Her grin grew as she leaned closer to Debra. "However, Ron was quite a good singer. He sang on national television."

Debra couldn't contain herself as her face lit up with a grin. "No way!"

"Way," Kim responded with a smug expression.

Leaning to Kim, Debra crossed her arms on the table, her face full of curiosity and amusement. "Tell me all, Kim."

Pulling back a bit so she could bite on a couple of nachos, Kim began her story. "Well, it all started when Ron and I were seniors at Middleton High. It began roughly a month or so before the Senior Prom. Drakken, before he started on his Diablo scheme, had other plans to try to take over the world." She snorted in amusement at the memory. "Boy, this was one of his craziest plans he ever thought of." …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Time: A few years ago._

For Kim Possible, world heroine and high school teenager, life in the past week had been quite a bit weirder than usual. Oh, she had seen plenty of weird stuff in the past several years – monkey ninjas, a giant poodle, monster cockroaches, being trapped inside cable television shows, and many others, yet the past week has to be the weirdest on the book's records.

Two Mondays ago, Mr. Barkin had held class outside in the pouring rain, much to her misery, but Wade had fortunately called her and Ron to a mission, which happened to be finding Drakken's new hideout… in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Oh, joy, more water.

She and Ron had stopped Drakken, only to have him and Shego slip away from being captured. This tweaked her big time.

"And Drakken was foiled," she remembered Ron had said, "not captured, but foiled!" Kim was not happy regardless.

A few days later, as she accompanied Ron to Smarty-Mart as he tried to get inspiration for his autobiographical paper on him meeting Rufus for the first time, Kim had found Drakken was trying to sell a shampoo, called "Lather, Rinse, and Obey," that would hypnotize anyone who used the product. Good thing Wade said the product was a bomb, and no one was going to buy it.

However, this past Sunday brought a shock to Kim and Ron as they saw Drakken on American Starmaker. Before Drakken could sing, the show ran out of time, and he was forced to come back on next time, which would be this coming Sunday. Wade said, on Thursday, that Drakken was going to put his product in his rap song, and Ron said that any product placed in a song could end up being hot-and-cool to make people buy it.

"_This has to be the **craziest** plan Drakken ever came up with!"_ Kim thought as she prepared to go to bed. Tomorrow she and Ron would enter the American Starmaker tournament and try to win the competition in order to prevent Drakken from winning. If he won, people would buy his shampoo and start to obey his every command. _"Not only that, but Drakken will get famous and be more influential. He really needs to be stopped."_

In her purple PJs with crop, heart shirt, Kim slipped under the bed covers. After turning off the light on the nightstand, she lay down and looked at the ceiling. _"Then again, Ron's plan seems to be crazier than Drakken's. I can't believe he wants **me** to sing on national television!"_ Sighing, she closed her eyes and felt herself getting drowsy. _"I sure hope this plan works."_ With that mental statement, she went to sleep.

The next night, as Kim reinforced her thoughts that Ron's plan was quite dumb, that it couldn't work, Ron was working on his autobiographical paper right there behind the stage! Seeing his writing, she wondered how her best friend ever passed English class.

Yet everything came out okay in the end.

Investigating why the judge was suddenly nice and supporting instead of his usual cruel, mean self, Kim found Drakken's shampoo in the judge's dressing room, only to be confronted by Shego. In the meantime, Ron had to take Kim's place to sing on-stage. After defeating Shego, Kim was surprised to see Ron was quite good as he sang his "Naked Mole Rap" song. The police disqualified Drakken, and Team Possible saved the day once more.

What was more surprising was that Ron's "Naked Mole Rap" video gave him a passing grade on his autobiographical project the next day. Kim was happy for him.

"Ron, I'm glad you've gotten a passing grade," Kim grinned as they left the class into the hallway and head toward her locker. Her grin curled into slight smirk. "However, I think that was a bit of a cheat that Mr. Barkin accepted a video paper instead of the written paper everyone else had done."

With Rufus cheering in his cargo pant's pocket, Ron beamed. "Written or video, what does it matter?" He waved his hand before thumbing his chest. "What matters is that the Ron Man has passed. We **rapped** through!"

Kim sputtered a laugh. "Bad pun, Ron, bad." Ron only smiled wider, knowing he made his best friend laugh.

As they walked the hallways, other students were congratulating and praising Ron left and right. Hope and Tara came up and said they loved the "Naked Mole Rap" song. Some of the jocks thought Ron's song was cool, particularly Brick Flagg who said, "You're the man, Stoppable!" and gave Ron a high five. Even some of the D-Hall guys were supportive. It was clear that Ron would be the hot topic of the school's grapevine for the day and perhaps the next several days.

Arriving at her locker, Kim opened and retrieved her books for the next class after lunch. As she placed away her morning classes' books in turn, Kim spoke out what was on her mind. "Ron, I hope all of this will not get to your head."

Leaning on the locker to Kim's right, Ron raised an eyebrow at that statement, for he knew of what Kim was referring. He gave a reassuring grin as he closed his eyes. "Worry not, KP." He crossed his arms. "The Ron will not let his new found popularity drag him down like before."

"Uh-huh," she replied with a smirk. "Like the time you got the new hair style?"

Opening his eyes, Ron grinned and pointed to her. "That was your fault, KP. You gave me that hair cut, remember?"

"True," she admitted as she finished sorting her books and papers. She turned her head to him and gave a sly, knowing look. "What about the X-Games?"

Being caught, Ron placed a hand behind his head as Rufus nodded his agreement with Kim. "Okay," he slightly, nervously confessed, "I was bit over my head there."

Closing the locker, Kim leaned against it as she narrow eyed her friend. "How about receiving that 99 million dollars?"

Ron gulped as he began scratching the back of his head. "Eh… I guess that was way over top."

Giving a small grin, Kim shook her head and rolled her eyes. "More like **extreme** way over the top, Ron." She jabbed a finger into his chest. "You even let **Bonnie** influence you!" With that said, she turned around and headed toward the cafeteria.

"Aw, man!" Ron cried as he sprinted a bit to catch up with her. "I never had a woman hung up on me like that, Kim!"

"Hung up on you?" Kim raised an eyebrow at him with a small sarcastic smirk. "Ron… Bonnie didn't even care for you. Only for the money, and you thought she was hung up on you?" She rolled her eyes, this time not hiding her disbelief. "Oh, please!"

"Okay, okay," Ron said as he raised his hands up. "I made a bad call then."

"A **very** bad call," Kim scowled, remembering how easily Bonnie had Ron around her finger. She couldn't believed then and even now that Ron had accepted Bonnie after all those times Bonnie had made cruel remarks about him. Did Ron have some sort of unconscious pleasure for mental torture?

Mentally shuddering, Kim was glad that Ron had not kissed Bonnie or even went further. It would have been awkward to have a best friend in a relationship with your arch school rival.

"Come on, KP," Ron pleaded with his goofy grin. "I'm not going to let this get to my head this time. Let me enjoy the fame as Middleton High's Top Guy for the time."

Looking at her blonde friend with that trademark goofy grin which mostly diminished her ire, Kim couldn't help but give a sly grin. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Ron. You know you'll be yesterday's news soon enough."

Ron's grin widened. "Well, I'm today's news for the time being." He placed his hands on his chest and pretended to be high and mighty. "The Ron Man is top dog!"

"Booyah!" Rufus cheered. "Top dog!"

"Yeah," Kim's sly grin turned humorous as they approached the cafeteria's entrance. "You're the top **Mad** Dog."

Ron looked and pointed a finger and thumb at her. "That I am, Kimbo. That I am."

Chuckling, Kim entered the cafeteria with Ron just behind her. They had lunch together with Felix and Monique before attending their afternoon classes.

Surely enough, within a few days time, Ron's 'popularity' waned and he was back to being considered the usual goofball guy he was known as in high school, much like the time when he had ran the school restaurant for a while before the health inspector had shut it down.

Things have been quiet and calm for Team Possible during the week after defeating Drakken. That was until Kim and Ron met Team Impossible at the movie theater Friday night. Of course, that was whole another story. ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Time: Back in the present at Upperton U._

"Come on, Kim!" Debra needled, face excited. "Who was this Team Impossible?"

Kim just grinned. "That's another long story, Debra. I'll tell you about some other time." She forked in her mouth the last of her salad. The nachos had been eaten many minutes ago.

With a grin, Debra drank the last of her soda before shaking her head. "I still can't believe Ron, of all people, could sing. His voice is not exactly suited for singing."

"True," Kim admitted. "He was only rap singing though." She took a sip of her soda.

Eying her friend, Debra leaned forward a bit. "Do you happen to have a copy of Ron's "Naked Mole Rap" song, so I can listen to it?"

Green eyes twinkling and lips curving into a small smirk, Kim reached behind her into her coat to retrieve her Kimmunicator and a small ear headset, the kind used when people wanted to listen to music privately on their I-pods, portable music CD-players, etc.

After pressing a button on the Kimmunicator, 14-year-old Wade Load appeared on the screen. "Hi, Kim! What's happening?"

"Wade, load-up the music video of Ron's "Naked Mole Rap" song. Debra is curious to hear it."

Wade gave a chuckle as he typed on his keyboard. "Told her the whole story?"

"Yep," Kim grinned, her eyes rose from the screen to look at Debra. "She's finding it hard to believe Ron could sing."

"Of course she's finding it hard to believe," Wade said with a big grin. "Even I know his voice is not really suitable for singing. Rap and karaoke seem the only two he can sing though." He nodded before turning his face toward Kim. "I'm ready."

Plugging in the ear headphones, Kim handed Debra the Kimmunicator, and once Wade saw Debra place on the headphones, he activated the video.

For the next few minutes, Kim watched as Debra viewed the video. The younger woman's face lit up with amusement, giving a giggle or two as she watched. By the end of the video, Debra was gently laughing, eyes closed, making Kim and Wade widely smile.

"That was **cute**!" Debra acknowledged with a grin as she took off the headphones and unplugged them from the Kimmunicator just as Wade appeared on the screen. "So that's how Ron met Rufus? At a Smart-Mart?"

"Pretty much," Wade replied, grinning at Debra's amusement.

Debra again shook her head, still grinning. "He's lucky he was given a passing grade on this."

"Very lucky!" Kim and Wade both agreed, and all three laughed.

Debra's blue eyes caught someone entering through the student center's entrance doors. "Speaking of Ron…" She pointed to the figure with a sly grin, and Kim turned around in time to see her boyfriend, wearing a blue coat and his backpack on his back, had spotted them and started to make his way toward their table. Kim gave a grin as Ron approached.

"Hello, ladies!" Ron greeted with his typical Ron grin. Rufus popped up from his coat's pocket and gave a greeting as well.

"Hi, Ron," Debra replied, her eyes amused.

"Hi, there yourself, handsome," Kim returned the greeting, still grinning.

Unzipping his coat, the blonde man noticed the Kimmunicator in Debra's hand and Wade still on the screen. "Wade! What's happening?"

Giving a grin, Wade gave a small shrug. "Nothing major wrong, if that's what you're thinking. Debra just wanted to listen to some music videos, and Kim was kind to lend her the Kimmunicator." Kim and Debra's eyes briefly held, and they suppressed a giggle, knowing the truth of what they had really watched.

"Really? Cool!" Ron said as he took off his backpack onto a chair between Kim and Debra. Rufus jumped out of the coat pocket to land on the table before Ron took off his coat.

"If there isn't anything else you need, Debra, I'll be signing off now," Wade announced.

Debra shook her head. "No, I don't need anything else, Wade." She gave a grin at the teenage boy. "Thanks for letting me view the vids." She winked.

"It's my pleasure," Wade meant it with a grin, knowing what she was really saying.

After handing over the Kimmunicator to Kim, the redhead cheerleader also said her good-byes. "As always, Wade, you rock!"

With a proud smile, the 14-year-old super genius pointed to her. "Catch you later, Kim!" The screen blipped off.

As Kim placed away the Kimmunicator and the earphones in her coat's pocket, Ron sat down in his chair. "So, any particular vids you've watched, Deb?" He grinned.

Momentarily locking eyes with Kim's and seeing the teasing amusement in them, Debra turned to Ron and grinned slyly. "Oh, you can say that. I thought it was cute seeing this blonde boy rapping with his naked mole rat."

Ron blinked at this, but before he could respond, Debra continued. "I thought the pink mole rat was particularly cute." She reached over and petted Rufus on the head.

His stupor expression slowly turned sly as his head twisted to face his girlfriend. "You told her," he pointed to Debra, "the story about when I was on American Starmaker?" Kim nodded with narrow eyes and a smirk, before Ron turned back to Debra. "The Ron and the Rufus were great, weren't they?"

Debra grinned with one arch eyebrow. "I don't know about the Ron, but the Rufus was more entertaining than the Ron."

"More entertaining?" Ron said with mock irritation. Rufus on the other hand cheered and shouted "Booyah!"

Both women laughed, causing Ron to gently laugh with them.

Debra reached over and patted Ron's left hand. "Seriously, Ron. Your "Naked Mole Rap" song was interesting. I was surprised Kim said you didn't win because of a technicality."

Giving a small grin, Ron shrugged. "Well, KP was the one who suppose to be on that stage, but since she was fighting Shego at the time, I filled in for her. The judge enjoyed my song, but pointed out that, as it was Kim who was on the contestants' list, and not me, he can't let me have the win."

Kim gave a warm smile at this. "Well, you certainly won in **my** book." Her boyfriend just warmly smiled back in response.

Feeling something tugging his shirt's sleeve, Ron looked down to see Rufus rubbing his stomach with a grin. "Cheese!" the little fellow proclaimed.

"Right, buddy!" Ron grinned as he stood up. "Time to get some lunch." Rufus hopped up onto his shoulder. "I'll be right back, ladies."

As he walked away, both women watched him for a few moments, before Debra turned to face Kim. "He does have his moments, Kim."

"That he does, Deb," Kim lovingly sighed as she watched her man stood in line at the Bueno Nacho vendor booth. "That he does."

Giving a small giggle at her friend's starry, loving face, Upperton U's star gymnastic athlete picked up her book and returned to her reading.

The rest of the day went well for everyone after lunch. Debra went back to her dorm room to study and start writing her final English assignment. She gained a new appreciation of Ron for his song writing creativity, even if it was just one song. Kim and Ron attended their afternoon class, and Kim has to deal with Ron's slightly inflated ego for gaining Debra's praise, for a great singer like her to praise his rap song, it was a something not to ignore.

Despite recapping the past for a brief time, the present couldn't be ignored as life and time marched on for everyone.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After-story A/N:

1) "Rappin' Drakken" has a weird contradiction of how much time has passed between the beginning and end of the episode. The beginning of the episode had Barkin saying that the autobiographical project was due in one week, and Kim added that it was due on a Monday. Yet karaoke night was held on a Friday. I can't see Drakken being on American Starmaker the first time, Kim being in school, and all that followed, in the span of two days after karaoke night. Something doesn't add up. So I figured what Barkin said was wrong, and the entire episode spanned least two weeks from beginning to end. That gives enough time for Drakken to market his shampoo, scheme to be on American Starmaker, Kim & Ron to plan to foil Drakken, and all of this **before** the autobiographical project was due on Monday. Makes whole lot more sense than the entire episode taken place in just one week.

2) The way I see it, Ron didn't win the American Starmaker contest. If he had, he would have been a star in high school, even in "So The Drama." Given it seems the "same ol', same ol' thing" for Ron in the episodes after "Rappin' Drakken", I guess he didn't win the contest afterall.

3) There is a National Geographic TV documentary titled "Asteroids: Deadly Impact," which tells the story of Eugene Shoemaker and his role in opening the world's eyes to the threat of asteroid/comet impacts have on the Earth. Given Debra is studying astronomy; I thought it would be cool that she would know about Shoemaker and his place in astronomy history. I have a copy of the documentary, and I recommend it to anyone who is interested in astronomy, whether you're a professional to a mild enthusiast like me. :)

4) (Added in 10/12/05) I've changed the rating from K+ (PG) to T (PG-13) due to the one profanity word mentioned at the beginning of this story. I had thought aboutjasminevr's recommendation and looked up on the Net whether the word is profane enough to warrant the rating change for the entire story. So even though I think one word is not enough to change the rating, I decided to change the rating to be on the safe side. Other than this one word, this story is most K+ (PG) rated anyway.


End file.
